1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for performing user evaluation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a study of a technique for measuring vibrations and temperatures of hardware such as a personal computer (to be referred to as “PC” or “machine” hereinafter) and calculating a performance drop and degree of fatigue has been made. Also, an apparatus which acquires information from a sensor arranged inside a housing of a PC, and presents the risk of failures of the PC main body or its individual components to the user has been proposed (for example, see JP-A No. 2006-127070 (KOKAI)). A technique for evaluating repair rates of products based on their repair data for the hardware quality control department has also been developed.
However, with the related arts, upon evaluating the usage of each user, accurate evaluation cannot be made by checking only whether or not a PC went wrong in past times, and it is required to form a model that ventures into the usage of a user. On the other hand, PC failures normally have a high percentage of occurrence due to problems of the products themselves unlike automobile accidents. However, it is difficult so far to distinguish problems about the usages of users from those of products.